


Attention

by redseeker



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Megatron has not been giving Starscream enough time and attention, and Starscream doesn't like it.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



Starscream had been snippy and short-tempered the last few cycles, even more so than usual. Megatron hadn’t thought much of it at first, too busy in dealing with the latest batch of reports from New Kaon. General Strika had even sent a couple of her own officers to deliver the information themselves, and Megatron had spent long hours in conversation with them, discussing troop movements and the upcoming strategy for securing a new stretch of space for the Empire. He may not have located the Allspark yet, but that didn’t mean the Decepticons would drift aimlessly until that moment—the Autobots may believe the war is over, but for Megatron it had never stopped.

Starscream had been involved in a lot of these meetings, as befitted his rank, but he seemed displeased by the newcomers’ presence. Now, at last, Megatron had figured out the problem. Megatron had been spending time with these other bots, working longer hours, and Starscream felt put aside. It probably didn’t help that one of Strika’s bots was a handsome slip of a mech who couldn’t stop looking at Megatron like he was the second coming of Primus. It was amusing, and rather flattering, but Megatron had had just about had enough of Starscream’s rudeness. Today Starscream had been expressing his displeasure by all but ignoring everything Megatron had to say, and when he did reply he was sharp and unpleasant.

“Hand me those reports, Starscream,” Megatron said, holding out his hand. They were working alongside one another on the _Nemesis’s_ command deck. There was a stack of datapads on top of the console just by Starscream.

“Get them yourself,” Starscream said without looking up from the screen he was working on.

Megatron cycled a slow breath and fought to hold onto his patience. “Starscream.”

“What?”

Scowling, Megatron reached over to take the pads himself. In doing so he put himself in Starscream’s space, reaching across him. Starscream turned away with a prim little “hm!” and went to do something on the holo-map behind them. Megatron took the stack of datapads, but his attention was on the disagreeable seeker.

“Starscream, look at me.” Starscream ignored him, but Megatron knew he had heard from the tightening of his shoulders and the slight downward angle of his wings. He let some of his anger bleed into his vocals now, and barked, “Starscream!”

Starscream jumped and whirled around, only to look annoyed at both Megatron and at himself for having obeyed on instinct. “W-what is it?” he snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Your manners have been extremely lacking for a few cycles,” Megatron growled.

Starscream blinked, and seemed to realise he had been failing to keep up his usual obsequious act for some time. His temper always did get the better of him, to his disadvantage. “I…L-Lord Megatron, I can explain,” he began.

“Please do,” Megatron said, arching a brow. He leant against the console behind him and waited for Starscream to embarrass himself even further.

“I… Well, uh. I am merely a little _distracted_ with the work at the moment, I know how essential it is to the Decepticon cause. I only wonder at the loyalty of these bots of Strika’s, do we really know that they’re trustworthy? Should we really be entrusting such important missions to untried soldiers when there are more _capable_ officers who would do a far better job of it-”

“You want to take command of the mission yourself?” Megatron said.

“I- That wasn’t quite what I said, I simply-”

“If not that, then what’s the issue?” Megatron pressed. He did like to watch Starscream squirm. “Wait… Starscream are you jealous?”

He struck a nerve.

“ _Jealous_? Pfft! Of what? Who? Those nobodies? Of all the- What a notion. Don’t- Don’t flatter yourself!” Starscream folded his arms and turned away in a huff. All his fragile pretence had crumbled in an instant. Megatron smiled.  

“Starscream, if you wish me to spend more time with you, you only need to say so.”

“You have a _very_ high opinion of yourself if you think I spend even a single _nanosecond_ thinking about you, let alone wishing-”

“Starscream.” Megatron left the datapads and grabbed Starscream’s upper arm instead, spinning him around to face him. “Shut up.”

Starscream did. Megatron pinned him against the frame of the holo-map, enjoying the little hitch of Starscream’s intakes as he pressed closer. “If you wanted my attention, Starscream, you have it.”

Starscream licked his lower lip and gazed up into Megatron’s face. Then the uncertainty in his optics turned to something darker, and his sinful mouth curved into a self-satisfied smirk. _Yes_ , Megatron thought _, you may well be pleased with yourself, you little glitch._ _A well-constructed plan executed to perfection, as usual. That’s why you’re my Second. Damn you._

Before Starscream could say something self-congratulatory about Megatron playing right into his hands, Megatron pressed his lips to Starscream’s. He took his own satisfaction in robbing Starscream of his little moment of glory, and convincing himself he was turning the tables back again by the way Starscream melted beneath his dominating kiss.

One day he really ought to stop giving Starscream every little thing he wanted. But…not today.


End file.
